


10 Characters Meme, 06/11

by Redmage2



Series: 10 Characters [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Gintama, Hellsing, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed, Pandora Hearts, R.O.D: Read or Die & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Dark, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmage2/pseuds/Redmage2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 word fills for a 10 characters meme that I found while stalking various authors on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**1\. (first time 4 & 6) (15 words)**

First time: Riza & Integra ~~  
~~

(AU Hellsing vol. 2)

* * *

“Impressive, Commander Hawkeye.”

“As you can see, headshots aren’t a problem, sir.”

“Welcome to Hellsing.”


	2. Angst

**2\. (angst 7)**

Angst: Conan

* * *

 

Murder, murder, blackmail, murder, arson, murder, theft, _murder_ after _murder_ piling up at his feet.


	3. AU

**3\. (AU 1 & 8)**

AU: Sherlock and Yomiko

* * *

 

“I was _reading_ that!”

“Load of rubbish. And we were being _shot at_ , you know.”


	4. Threesome

**4\. (threesome 3, 6, 9)**

Threesome: Stein, Integra, KID 

* * *

 

“For science!”

“Cut me with that and I’ll shoot.”

“Like handcuffs will work on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, a bit cracky, but what else could you expect with those three?


	5. Hurt/Comfort

**5\. (hurt/comfort 5 & 10)**

Hurt/comfort: Break and Tsukuyo 

* * *

 

“Gonna live?”

“I’m fine~”

“Wasn’t worth the fall. Suction cup, see?”

“ _Now_ you tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking order: Tsukuyo, then Break.


	6. Crack

**6\. (crack 1)**

Crack: Sherlock

* * *

 

To see! Patterns of movement. Order in the universe. Music (touchtaste it, too). No boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack taken literally. Thank you, Sherlock.


	7. Horror

**7\. (horror 10)**

Horror: Tsukuyo

* * *

 

Jiraia: respected, mourned, back from death. Flesh hangs from his face; you, in his web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set around Gintama volume 30


	8. Baby fic

**8\. (baby fic 5 & 9)**

Baby fic: Break and KID 

* * *

 

“That’s certainly not a chain.”

“Definitely not the jewel I wanted.”

“Oh, Gilbert~”

“Hey, tantei-kun!”


	9. Dark

**9\. (dark 2 & 8)**

Dark: Maka and Yomiko 

* * *

 

“Heeere, paper-user!   Hihihi! Another paper cut? My blood is black~   Your soul will be delicious!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark, insane!Maka, hunting Yomiko.


	10. Romance

**10\. (romance 4 & 7)**

Romance: Riza and Conan 

* * *

 

“She sounds lovely. Try a calendar for important dates; she won’t threaten you so often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a cue from where I took the prompt and went with advice, from Riza to Conan.


	11. Death fic

**11\. (death fic 2 & 3)**

Death fic: Maka and Stein

* * *

 

Ambush; no hope. Shibusen must know. He pulled rank. She ran, choking on her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate death fics, so my apologies for this one.


	12. Smut

**12 – (Smut, roll 2 D10 = 3 & 1)**

Smut: Stein and Sherlock

* * *

 

Pale hands exploring pale flesh. The glint of metal. Deep-pitched moans. A trickle of crimson.


End file.
